


From Scratch

by perniciousLizard



Series: Goat to be Kidding [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel gives Sans a baking tutorial.  (And other post-pacifist Sans/Toriel drabbles, to be added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Tori and Sans baking butts pie and Sans falling asleep half way through so they ditch the idea and go the Grillby’s instead for a romantic burger.**
> 
> Thank you, [ask-the-underground-humans](http://ask-the-underground-humans.tumblr.com/) for the suggestion!

“i kinda messed up the crust but the rest of it turned out okay.” Sans sat at the kitchen table across from Toriel.  

Torie was sipping coffee, eating snail pancakes, and flipping through her hand-made book of recipes.  "Homemade crust can be very difficult, if you are not used to making it.“

"yep.  seems like more work than it’s worth.”  The pre-made stuff from the grocery store was way better than what he’d ended up with.

“That is not true at all!  For one thing, a completely homemade pie is made with love, and you can always taste when it is there.”  

“ok.” Sans shrugged.  "but i mean, i don’t hand make the sugar or the flour.  where’s the line?"

"You smartass,” she said, and Sans choked on his coffee.  She looked around to make sure Frisk wasn’t there.  "You know what I mean. You just need to practice!"

"all right.”

“I will show you.  I believe we have everything, and if you still do not understand it, at least there will be a pie when we are finished.”

“ok. so you’re saying teaching me how to make crust, it isn’t on a  _knead to know_ basis.”

She stared at him blankly for a second, and then burst out laughing. “Oh!  The other way it is spelled!”  

“sorry if i was a little crusty about making crust.”  

“It is not a problem, Sans.  Except that if you do not pay attention and learn this, you will–” she held up a fist and shook it, menacingly, “–meet your _baker_!”  

“oh no.  that’s really good.  that… _takes the cake_.”  

Papyrus hurried through the kitchen, holding his skull like he was in pain. He was out the door before Sans had time to get out a full “mornin’ bro.”  

“All right, mister skeleton!  You’ve made this before, so get up and start getting ingredients out!”  She rolled up her sleeves.  "As they say: the heat is on!"  

Sans glanced at his coffee and then at Toriel.  She looked excited and vibrant.  He kind of just wanted to sit around for a while, but her mood was rubbing off on him.  He got up and went over to the fridge while Toriel opened up her recipe book to the correct page.  When Sans went over to check what they needed, he was delighted to discover she had the recipe labeled "butts pie” just like he had when he copied it down on the other side of the ruins door.  

Making crust still seemed like more of a pain than it was worth for him, but Toriel did all the work and he just watched, so it took just the right amount of effort.  He preheated the oven, ran the mixer, and fetched her ingredients when her hands were busy.  

Once the pie was in the oven, Toriel glanced at the clock.  "Oh dear.  Sans, one of us has to take Frisk to their playdate."  It wasn’t far to where Monster Kid lived, but it was too much to walk. "I wanted to talk to MK’s parents, anyway.  Do you mind staying and taking the pie out of the oven?”  She set a timer.

“sure. i can probably handle that.”  

“See that you do,” she said, mock-stern.  She hurried off to change into something that wasn’t covered in flour, and Sans settled into his chair and flipped through a joke book.  Five minutes after Toriel and Frisk left, he nodded off.  

The timer started buzzing, right on schedule, but he slept right through it.  He woke to the overwhelming smell of something burning, and he was still fanning out the kitchen when Toriel returned.

“Oh. Sans.”  She wasn’t _mock_ -stern this time.  "You told me that you could handle it.  It is completely ruined."

"uh.”  He awkwardly wiped his hands on his shorts.  "tori, looks like the only pie i made today was a _humble_ pie.“

She snorted, and then covered her face, trying to hold on to her disapproval.  

"let’s just go to grillby’s.  my treat.  i think i know how i messed up the crust the first time, anyway.”  

“The trick to doing it correctly,” Toriel said, “Is to have someone else make it for you, it seems.”

“yep.”

“Oh, fine.  But this is an apology burger you are buying for me, so if you dump too much ketchup on it I will have to dump _you_ into the wastebasket on the way out.”  

“deal.”  He’d bring along one of those plastic ice cubes with the fake bug inside it and sneak that into her drink, instead.

When they got to Grillby’s, Sans ordered her “the most romantic ‘burg on the menu” and Grillby stared at him for a minute and came back with a normal burger, except he had seared a small heart on the bun.   Sans really appreciated that.  


	2. Gyftmas Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a present can tell someone how you feel without having to say it. Toriel buys Sans a bow tie that spins when he presses a button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **sans and toriel confessing their feelings**
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, [bluebolter83](http://blueyedskele83.tumblr.com/%22)!

The tinsel on the Gyftmas tree glittered the colors of the holiday lights.  Toriel stretched up and carefully straightened the antler-themed tree topper.  Sans sat on the couch nearby, sipping out of a warm mug that smelled strongly of cinnamon, watching her and Frisk by the tree.  

Frisk knelt by the gifts, peering at the tags.  Papyrus was in the kitchen, pulling the breakfast buns Toriel had made out of the oven.  They were all waiting for him, eager to start opening presents.  

Toriel finished making sure the topper wasn’t going to fall down on anyone’s head, and then she went over and sat down next to Sans.  She had a gift bow attached to her horn, courtesy of Frisk, but otherwise she was just wearing her regular sleeping clothes – sweatpants and a t-shirt that read “Stand Back I Goat This.”  Sans had given it to her for her birthday.

Toriel was expecting another hilarious t-shirt from Sans, and was looking forward to seeing it.  She straightened the red Santa cap on his head and kissed his forehead below it while no one else was paying attention.  

Papyrus burst in, carrying a neatly organized plate of buns and bringing with him an energy that seemed to infect everyone else in the room.  Frisk grabbed breakfast with one hand and started tearing open presents with the other.  

Sans had to have all his presents carried to him, but Frisk and Papyrus didn’t seem to mind.  Toriel decided that she would not mind being catered to, as well.  Frisk ran out of the room several times to refill her drink.  

Eventually, Papyrus handed her a large gift box that just said “to: t, from: s” in messy handwriting directly on the wrapping paper.  She tore the paper and opened the box, only to find another messily wrapped gift box inside it.  She opened that one, and found an even smaller gift box inside it.  This continued for a while, Toriel laughing more every time she opened a box to find another one.  

“The day will be over and I will still not have found your gift to me,” she said.  

“one more.  i think you almost got it,” Sans said.

There were three more.  The last box was smaller than a jewelry box.  She opened it, curious, and there was nothing inside.

“oh. whoops.”  Sans reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, dropping it into her open hand.  

It was very pretty.  It looked like the gem was a fire opal, or something similar.  She waited for a punchline, but it seemed like the joke was in how it was wrapped, and not in the gift itself.  She was a little surprised by the sincerity.  "It is lovely!  Thank you.“

He looked embarrassed, and she did not help when she gave him a kiss in front of everyone.  

Frisk handed Papyrus their gift for him, and while they were distracted, she said, "You should help me put it on, Sans.”  

“ok.”   He fumbled with the clasp, but managed.  "saw it and thought of you.“  

"I am not sure what to say.”  She took his hands, as he drew them away.  "Except that whatever you are saying to me, with this gift, I want to say the same thing back to you.“  She looked into his eyes.  The light in them was bright and clear.  "I care for you, as well.”  

He nodded.  "ok, tori.  happy gyftmas.“  

"I hope you like my present to you.  It is not quite so…” she trailed off.  

It was not nearly so romantic, but he noted that she had also gotten him jewelry, so they’d been on the same page.  His ring squirted water, however, and the bow tie she had given him for when he needed to be formal spun around when you hit a button.  

Sans made Frisk run and fill the ring up and then Toriel put it on for him.  She tried to hold his gaze while she slipped it on his finger, like she had with the necklace, but she started giggling almost immediately.  He squirted her right in the nose and she rubbed her wet face on his cheekbone.  


	3. Olive You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soriel + proposing
> 
> Thank you, [lovethebadguy](http://lovethebadguy.tumblr.com/)!

There was a lump on Toriel’s sofa.  His name was Sans, and she loved him with all her soul.  

If she had tried to picture a future partner, they would not have looked much like Sans.  Life was full of surprises.  Toriel had never thought she would love someone romantically again, but an immortal life meant an infinite number of chances to find someone she connected with.  

She had certainly never thought she would _marry_ again.  Things between herself and Asgore had changed so abruptly.  The pain of losing their children had turned him into someone almost unrecognizable.  It had, perhaps, done the same to her.  

“Sans?”

He looked up from the jokephysics book he was reading through.  His reading glasses were taped on.  They suited him, she thought.  He would often reach into his pocket to take them out to read a menu or his phone, but somehow his regular glasses would have been switched out for ones with fake eyes or googly ones attached to slinkies.

“what’s up?”  He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket.  He looked worried for a second, perhaps sensing her mood.  

She had never thought she would marry again.

–

Toriel always had to try not to laugh, watching Sans gamely work his way through whatever dish Papyrus put in front of him.  Papyrus was a passable (pastable?) cook, but his new recipes were always a risk.  

Sans picked out two of the olives and held them in front of his eyesockets, when he saw Toriel looking at him.  He wiggled his new olive eyes at her, and she laughed.  Frisk copied him, and she was inspired to do the same.  

Once Papyrus had put a stop to their behavior, Sans said, “hey, tori.”

“Yes, Sans?”

He held out an olive.  "you.“  

She was an olive?  He was snickering.  Wait.  Olive you?  

She handed him one of hers.  "You, too, my dear.”  

That he loved her was just a simple fact about him, but the occasional sweet or romantic punchline was as close as he came to acting on it without her prompting.  When she hugged him, he hugged her back. When she asked him on a date (she handed him an actual date and asked if he would like another), he wore real shoes and leaned against her when she took his hand to hold it.  

–

“I baked a pie, but I am not sure I measured the ingredients correctly,” she said.

“pie can’t believe you, tori.”

“I know!  I am so ashamed.  But I need the help of some poor, brave soul to help me test it.”

“brave?  too bad i’m the only one around.”  

“It is a shame, I agree.  But you will have to do.”

He was sensing a joke.  If he believed her about messing up the recipe, he would suggest they all try it together after dinner.  He was not going to jump to his feet to eat bad pie.  

Sans set down his book and went to the kitchen with her.  "this a butts pie?"

"Oh, no, it is a new recipe.  I could make butts pie with my eyes closed at this point.  It is blueberry.”

“oh.”  He brightened, perhaps now hoping it was not a joke.  

She took the pie off the windowsill and set it on the table in front of him.  She had carefully written “Berry me?” on the crust.  

Toriel watched him for a reaction.  She had startled him.  He was staring at the pie, blinking rapidly, trying to puzzle out if she meant it.  He risked one look at her.  

“that’s…that’s a pretty good one, tori,” he said, his voice hoarse.  

“Would you like some?” she asked.  "You may take your time to decide.  Or turn it down.  I would not be upset.  It is hardly perfect, or perhaps it does not suit your taste." 

”…well, now i have to eat the whole damn thing," he said.  "if you put it like that.”  

“I believe we are supposed to share it.  But, no, you do not have to have any of it all.  I promise I will understand.”  

“let’s see how it turned out,” Sans said.  He got out a knife and cut them both a slice.  


	4. Simple Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/N for this drabble: Minor character death
> 
> Prompt: **Sans/Toriel. Comforting each other after a bad day.**
> 
> Thank you, [spazbombisspaztastic](http://spazbombisspaztastic.tumblr.com/), for the prompt!

Toriel _seethed_.  At the monster who had just left her office, yes, but mostly at herself.  She should not have lost her temper.  She had not yelled, or been cruel, but if she had been more careful, perhaps she could have convinced the young parent that their child had more problems than just love could fix.  

They had been so insistent. They loved their child and they knew what was best for him.  

Yes, love was important!  But it was just one ingredient along with many others if they wanted to help their troubled child!  

Toriel remembered another young face, this one human, who had needed more help than just love and compassion, and the foolish woman who had not realized it.  And she remembered the consequences.  

No wonder she was so angry.  

She tried to push aside thoughts of things she could no longer change, but the memories were coming on her like a waterfall, uncontrollable and unbidden.  Would she do anything differently, if she met that child now?  

Toriel cleaned up her desk and packed up her things, letting her hands automatically finish her work for the day.  She so often struggled to clearly remember that child’s face, but now it seemed so clear, like she had just seen them yesterday.  

Her home was an empty, lonely shell when she returned to it.  There was still a mess on the table from Frisk forgetting to put their breakfast dishes in the sink before they left for school.  She was not surprised that her child was not home yet – they had plans to spend time with Monster Kid after school – but she had expected Sans and Papyrus to be around.  They would have lightened her mood considerably.  

She checked her phone and saw that Sans at least had sent a message saying he wouldn’t be back for dinner.  She fixed herself something to eat and went to sit alone by the fire.  

–

It had been kind of a hell of a day.  Lunch at Grillby’s was pretty normal, but then some plant monster came in asking if anyone had seen Big Mouth lately.  Sans saw them two days ago, which was the last anyone had seen ‘em.  

Everyone in the room jumped to the same conclusion.  

Sans wasn’t besties with Big Mouth or anything, but he’d know them for years and he admired their appetite, so he stopped at some local restaurants he knew Big Mouth liked.  Places the family would’ve called, but Sans thought maybe he could read something off the faces of the people working there.  Maybe they had seen them, but didn’t want to get in trouble.  

Everyone knew the plant monster with the huge mouth, but no one had seen him in days.  There was a human who looked upset when he asked.  They had their own questions.  “Did something happen to Audrey II?” and then the human had to explain where the nickname came from.  

Sans realized that this human had no real idea what “missing” meant, for monsters, and while some of the family was holding out hope, most everyone was just hoping to find the dust somehow.  

He wasn’t going to get into it, but then he thought maybe Big Mouth would’ve wanted his weird movie friend to be at their funeral, so he broke it to them.  They got to talking, and it turned out Sans had a lot of memories he didn’t mind sharing, and the human had a few to give back.  

They both decided that if Big Mouth had to go, they hoped it was eating something gross or weird.  Then they would’ve at least gone doing what they loved the most.  

Tori was home already by the time he got back.  He could tell just looking at her that she wasn’t having that great of a time, herself. Something about the way she held herself, though, made him think she wasn’t going to talk about it. 

“hey, t, it’s _goat_ to see you,” he said.  

She chuckled, but it seemed forced.  "Hello, Funny-bones.  Did you have dinner?“

"yeah. i went to like six restaurants today, so i’m done.”  

“Six?” Curiosity distracted her.

“yup.”  No need to tell her.  She’d had a bad enough day, and she didn’t even know the monster.

“Aha.  Well, you must have been very hungry.”

The sweet siren song of his bed was calling to him.  He went to stand a little closer to the fire.  Maybe he’d wait until he didn’t have to go alone.

–

Sans looked the same as he always did.  Sometimes, Toriel would notice that his eyes seemed a little dimmer, or the shadows under his eyesockets had grown, but mostly she guessed how he was feeling from his voice.  She knew the variations of his voice better than anything else about him.  

She wondered if it was the same for him.  After all, they had known each other for quite a while before they saw each others’ faces.  

He sounded unhappy, but she did not think he would tell her why.  That was all right.  She did not want to tell him about her day, either.  She would explain about the parent, and Sans would be reasonable, perhaps.  Or maybe he would be funny and try to comfort her by being insulting.  But it was not really the parent that she found so upsetting, so whatever he said would just annoy her.  

She reached out and touched his arm.  He did not turn away from the fire, but he did not pull away from her touch.  

“kinda beat,” he said.  

“I am, as well,” she admitted.  "Today was…trying."

"yeah.”

“Before you go…”  

He did look now, curious.  

She shrugged.  This was not normally so difficult.  She pulled him into a hug.  Standing so close to the fire had made him warm.

“oof,” he said, against her chest.  He pulled an arm free to pat her.  "all right."

She closed her eyes, and after a little while, he shifted into a more comfortable position on her lap and rested his head on her shoulder. She held him a little tighter.  

"Today sucked,” she said.  

“yeah.  for me too.”  

“Sit here with me, for a while?  Before you go to bed.”  

“didn’t feel like going by myself, anyway.”  

“Thank you.”  


	5. Fever and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **sans comforting toriel over memories of the fallen children please!**
> 
> Thank you [bluerayofsunshine](http://bluerayofsunshine.tumblr.com/)!

Sans closed Frisk’s bedroom door with a quiet click and stood outside it, waiting to hear if the kid would call for him to come back.  No, they seemed to be sleeping for real, this time.  He turned around and leaned against the door.  He expected to see Toriel, hovering, but she was nowhere in sight.  

He checked the kitchen, and found food left out on the counter.  Lunch had been started, and then abandoned.  Toriel was in their bedroom, sitting on their bed, paws clasped tightly together.  She was hunched over, and she did not say a word when he came in.  

“kiddo’s asleep, finally,” Sans said.  

She was quiet, and then his words and his presence seemed to register. “They should not be left alone, as ill as they are,” she said.  "I will take a turn since I can accomplish so little else, today.“  

"i think they’re all right,” Sans said.  "fever’s way down.“

"You do not understand,” she said.  There was minimal inflection in her voice.  "Things can change very suddenly, with little ones. Someone must be watching them."  She stood up.  

"ok.”

The kid had been out of danger for a couple days, as far as Sans could tell.  It was a pretty standard human illness.  Frisk was just miserable, and bored, and pretty soon the main effort was going to be keeping ‘em from sneaking outside before they were well enough.  

She hurried away, and he went into the kitchen and dumped some cans of soup into a pot.  He wasn’t sure if Tori had eaten anything, so he grabbed some snails from the bucket and tossed them in to try and tempt her.  

Toriel was staring down at Frisk.  Sans thought maybe the fur around her eyes was a little damp.  The kid was peacefully sleeping.

“hey,” he said, trying to keep quiet.  

She looked at him, for a second, but her eyes were drawn back down again. She was acting like something bad would happen if she looked away, even for a second.  

He handed the bowl over to her.  She frowned, but took and held it, her concentration unbroken.  

Sans didn’t feel like dragging a second chair in, so he stood next to her. He put his hand on her back and tried to figure out what she was seeing when she looked at Frisk.  To him, the human seemed sick, but well on the road to recovery.  He wasn’t sure she was looking at the same kid he was.  

She sighed and turned towards him.  "I know they are doing better,“ she said, soft, "But it is essential that we are careful.  We cannot assume something could never go wrong.”  

“guess that’s true,” Sans said.  

“Children are fragile,” she said.  "You would think that a human child would not be, but they always are.“  

"yeah.”

“They should not have to face these things.  They have so much they could have experienced, but–”  She looked down again, eyes closed. She was shaking.  He moved even closer, putting his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her as tight as he could.  It was all he could do and he felt pretty much useless.  

Sans couldn’t exactly call up Asgore, someone who knew what it was like to lose a kid, and ask him to come over and comfort his ex.  Not when he was a big part of why she needed comforting in the first place.  So whatever she was going to get was the little bit Sans could provide.  

“In retrospect, there was always something I could have done,” she said.  "But, not with this child.  No one will take this child from me.“  She looked at him, again.  "Sans, Frisk has had colds before, but nothing this serious.  What if there is something else going on?  Something we cannot see?”

“they’re getting better already,” Sans said.  "tomorrow they’ll be begging to get out of bed and run around.“

"Do not say things like that,” she said, stern.  "Do not try to guess the future.“  

"ok.” He rummaged in his pocket and found a wrinkled, but unused, wad of paper napkins he’d grabbed from a fast food joint a couple days ago. He held them out, and she used them to wipe at her eyes.  "you should eat, though.  i dumped some snails in there so it’s pretty… _souper_.“

She smiled, a tiny bit, and tasted a spoonful of the soup.  "I am sorry I am…stewing.  Once they recover, I am sure I will be back to normal.”  

“nice one, though,” Sans said.  

She ate a few more spoonfuls of soup and set the bowl on the nightstand. She blinked back tears.  "It was puntastic.  I wish Frisk was awake and well to hear it.“  

"yeah.”

“Sans,” she said.  She grabbed onto him and he was enveloped in her hug. “Thank you for humoring this silly old monster.”  

“always will, tori.”  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UTSS Monster Summer Mash](http://undertalesecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/174293763270/monstersummermash-raffle) Prompt: May 29th: Naps and lazy days

Toriel kept the umbrella up.  She was not worried about burning, but if she wasn’t careful, the sun would bake her right into her fur.  A fun afternoon at the beach would quickly transform into an absolute misery.  

Sans was out in the water, floating gently in an inner tube.  

The water would make her smell like wet fur for the rest of the day, even after she dried off.  Sans didn’t care (he would tell her that he did not have a nose to smell her with).  Their child would not say a word, but they would open the car window on the ride home and almost stick their head out to catch the cool air.

Far across the sand, dear sweet Papyrus and his friends were playing a fast paced game of volleyball.  Alphys was the only one other than Toriel and Sans who was not participating.  She stood nearby holding onto a little metal detector, not moving, her eyes riveted to Undyne.  

Toriel flipped through her book of crossword puzzles.  She reminded herself that it was a blessing to have a moment of peace.  Anyway, at least she was being more exciting than Sans.  He appeared to have dozed off.

She checked the time on her phone.  Their little group had taken bets on when he would fall asleep for the first time.  Toriel was not surprised at all to see that Papyrus had won.  She suspected Sans knew about their little wagers and deliberately let his brother win.  She had opted out of the contest for that exact reason, and now she had been entrusted with marking the time and running the books.

She sighed and closed her eyes.  A nap was more interesting than trying to puzzle out what obscure human battle was the correct answer to the clue she was working on.  

“NGHAAAAA!”

Toriel started awake again.  The game must be picking up.  Had she really fallen asleep? Her phone showed half an hour had passed since last she looked at it, so she must have.

Sans was still out on the water, but in the time she’d been asleep, he’d floated out a little far.  She could barely see him.  "Sans, dear!“ she called out, but he didn’t appear to react.

Toriel hoisted herself off the ground and ventured out of the cooler circle underneath the umbrella.  "Undyne!” She waved her arms, trying to get someone’s attention.  Undyne would enjoy retrieving Sans for her.  He had floated so far, she could pretend it was an act of heroism.  

Undyne was shouting at Papyrus, and no one noticed Toriel calling to them.  Sans was a round white dot over the brightly colored pattern of his inner tube.

She sighed, very loud, and undid the blue hip wrap she wore over the bottom of her bathing suit. She tossed it on the beach towel and strode off towards the water.

“Sans!” she called out again.  "You bonehead!“  Toriel was not worried.  She was sure if she left him, he would be waiting in the car for them later.  

She waded out far enough to swim.  As she aimed herself towards the bobbing white speck, she wondered what she would do if she swam all that way and it turned out to be a mannequin or a sack of potatoes stuffed into the innertube.  She would have more than a few words to say to him later.  

As she swam closer, it did look like him.  And the water was warm, so it was not a hassle.  She would be miserable later with her wet fur, when she first got out, but she decided to let that moment sit far in the future and to not dwell on it.  

It had been years since she had really gone for a swim like this.  She usually let herself float on her back when she did opt to go out in the water.  

Toriel dove underwater when she got close and fought the urge to grab onto his little skeleton legs and yank him down. That would be a very abrupt awakening!  She reminded herself to be good.  

But she had already done such a good thing swimming out there, so she could give herself a small reward, could she not?  Toriel popped up out of the water right next to Sans, "accidentally” splashing him.  

He must have heard her.  "hey, tori.“  Water dripped down Sans’ skull. "missed you so much i’m crying."  

"Oh dear.  I am glad I decided to swim out here to greet you, then."  

Sans looked around. "jesus.  sure went for a trip this time.  must’ve been bone-tired."  

"How embarrassing for you, to let yourself fall asleep and drift all this way.  You are… _all wet_.”  She splashed him again, gently.  

“huh.” Water went right into his sockets and dripped out his neck and down his spine.  

“Do you get it, Sans?”  She giggled.  "Do you know that idiom?  Sans?“

"toriel you’re the most beautiful woman i’ve ever met.”

“You’re all wet, Sans.”

“you’re just dripping with positive qualities, tori.”  He splashed her.  

It was war.  

The swim back to shore could have been a pain.  Sans found them a shortcut so they did not have to bother.  The two of them settled down on Toriel’s blanket and Sans watched the end of the volleyball game.  He gave her nonsense answers when she got stuck on her puzzle.  

Her fur slowly dried and Sans moved over so he could use her stomach as a pillow. 

When the game wrapped up and they packed up their cars and headed home, Frisk rolled open their window as soon as they climbed in.  They left it open the whole ride home, wind whipping their hair back from their face.

Sans told her he liked the way her perfume smelled.


End file.
